


Double Drabble: Personal Nature

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Personal Nature

  
As an immortal, Methos both loved and despised the sword. It saved his life, but made him fight for it as well. And, at times, the hatred overwhelmed the love. He hadn't taken a head in two hundred years.

Peter, on the other hand, loved them. The zing through the air, the resistance when blade met block. It was exciting. It was exhilarating. It was _life_.

But most of all, he liked the gun. He liked the way the sleek metal fit into his palm, the recoil when he fired it. He liked cleaning it and loading it and holding it up to a lover's head and pulling the trigger.

Kronos wasn't one for gunplay. He preferred knives. Cleaner, he said. More precise. But when Peter had Valentine on his knees, a round in the chamber, even Valentine could appreciate the splendor of man's triumph over gunpowder.

He would tongue the barrel, mouth attached firmly, and suck hard. He would drape his lips lower and almost touch Peter's fingers on the trigger. And he would keep doing it, even when he heard the undeniable click of the safety being pulled back.

It was pure sex and there was nothing better.


End file.
